deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Diego
|japanese_name=ディエゴ |image1=Img-diego.png |caption1=Diego in "Dead or Alive 6" |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Diego |also_known_as= Uncrowned Street Hero |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 6 (2019) |martial_art= Street Fighting |place_of_birth= New York, United States of America |nationality= American |age =26 |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Male ( ) |height=178cm (5'10'') |weight=76kg (168 lbs) |measurements=B111 W90 H96 cm (B44" W35" H38") |eye_color= Brown |hair_color= Black |occupations= Street Fighter |former_occupations= |alignments= |former_alignments= |hobbies=Football (soccer) |food_and_drink=Tacos |relatives= Unnamed mother |friends= |rivals= Rig |japanese=Hiroki Yasumoto |english=D.C. Douglas |doa_debut = |date_of_birth = May 16|blood_type = Type O}} Diego is an American street fighter who debuted in Dead or Alive 6. Hailing from New York, he was well known in the trade and even as the city’s street fighting hero. He fights to provide for his ill mother.http://www.siliconera.com/2018/08/01/diego-and-rig-join-dead-or-alive-6/ History The Sixth Tournament Diego is scouted by Zack, who is looking for new fighters to star in the latest Dead or Alive tournament. However, Diego refuses his offer, preferring to stay in New York to take care of his sick mother. Later that night, Diego finds himself accosted by Rig, who accuses him of hiding behind his sick mother as an excuse to hide his cowardice. The two of them exchange blows. Some time later, Diego decides to enter the tournament after talking with his mother, where she said she didn't want to stand in the way of his own dreams. At the tournament, Diego fights his way through the bracket, eventually reaching the finals against Jann Lee. Diego goes down in the fight, and Zack pronounces Jann Lee the winner of the tournament, but Diego refuses to give up. He rises from the floor and fights back against Jann Lee until both men collapse. Character Appearance :See also: Diego's costumes Diego has tawny skin and is of slightly above average height. He is notably muscular, having defined abs and pectorals. He has sharp facial features, brown eyes, light stubble and bears some scars on both his body and face. He wears his brown hair in a faux hawk type hairstyle and has a piercing on his right ear. His default outfit is a pair of ripped jeans with a yellow graphic t-shirt that reads "GOT GUTS", over which he wears an open red leather jacket. He completes his look with a pair of black and dark green sneakers, white hand wraps and a chain accessory on the right side of his jeans. He also can be seen wearing a similar outfit to this, except without his leather jacket and with different coloring depending on which recolor you choose. In battle if he suffers a break blow, his shirt underneath his jacket will be torn off, leaving him barechest underneath his leather jacket for the rest of the match while if he's wearing his t-shirt, it'll simply rip off leaving him shirtless. Personality His quotes when fighting Rig show him to be very confident in his abilities, such as boasting that he'll take on everyone who challenges him and encouraging them to keep on coming. In addition, he is also shown to be serious when dealing with opponents, as he makes clear he has little time for playing games before telling his opponent to fight him with everything he has. Despite his attitude. Diego has a kind and caring side as he fights in order to take care of his mother. He also is seen to be pretty respectful fighting famous combatants, as he seems stoked to fight Kula and Mai. Etymology Diego can be translated from Spanish to English as “James”. Relationships Diego's mother Diego cares for his mother significantly. His main motivation for becoming a street fighter was to gain the funds needed to pay for his mother's hospital bills. Her illness is also the reason he declines to join the sixth Dead or Alive tournament initially, until he is convinced by Rig. Mila When Zack informed Mila about Diego’s reason for declining an invitation to the sixth Dead or Alive tournament, Mila herself becomes worried of what will become of Diego’s life regarding his ill mother prior the street fighter was fully convinced by Rig. Zack Zack invites him to the sixth Dead or Alive tournament, but is understanding of his situation when he declines at first before Rig came by and manage to convince him. Rig Rig overhears Mila and Zack’s conversation about Diego’s current situation with his ill mother and subsequently confronts him at a street fight, eventually convincing him to join the Dead or Alive tournament on behalf of Diego’s mother. Jann Lee Diego’s final opponent in the sixth Dead or Alive tournament and worthy rival. Although Jann Lee defeated him officially, Diego manage to defeat him in an unofficial Round 2. Diego earns Jann Lee's respect as, exhausted from the battle, Jann Lee smiles as he accepts his defeat from the street fighter. Gameplay :See also: Diego's command lists Diego fights using street fighting he's developed himself, making him a relatively quick and especially powerful combatant to face. He has quite a few hard hitting attacks that'll do great damage on counter hit, and he has the safety as well as the tools to keep on the aggressive pressure, such as being able to headbutt the opponent from certain attacks to provide him advantage, and even an air throw. His throws are adept at making use of the environment as well as his combos, and while his holds are pretty basic, they too can deal good damage in the right conditions. His only major disadvantage is his lack of a deep moveset, as he doesn't have alot of ways to mix up or alot of string options, and his low attack repertoire leaves alot to be desired. This means that at higher levels of play, he has to be used carefully and mindfully to prevent being held and countered. Despite his shortcomings, Diego is a very intimidating character that can quickly demolish his opponents when in the right hands. Stats Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 6'' (playable, 2019) Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 6'' Music themes Gallery :See: Diego gallery Trivia *He is the third character to join a tournament with an ill relative being the main motivator, after Gen Fu and Hitomi. *According to Tom Lee, Diego was created largely to give representation to the Hispanic community in America as well as appealing to American sensibilities.https://archive.fo/BKMYB Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Street Fighters Dead or Alive 6 playable characters Category:Male characters